kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Ping
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Paul Linsley, Alice Herring | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = Po the Croc | Next = Goose Chase | Poll = What did you think about "Camp Ping"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Camp Ping" is the twenty-second episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Shifu and Mr. Ping compete for Po's attention and affection while on a camping trip. Originally retrieved February 6, 2016. Summary Two pigs are examining the Great Wall of China when parts of it are split apart by a hippo named Kim who has arrived in China to search for the Dragon Warrior. At the Jade Palace, Po has packed for his camping trip with Mr. Ping but Shifu reminds his student he must not shirk Laoshi training. Po insists that the camping trip is very important to him and Shift tries to make Po feel guilty by talking about how he will be all alone the whole weekend. Po, unable to go forward, reluctantly invites Shifu to go with them on the trip. Shifu agrees but on the trip, Shifu and Ping keep arguing and Po does not know who to trust anymore, his own father or his master, when they arrive at the campsite, Ping wants Po to go truffle hunting but Shift wants to practice Laoshi. Po tries to do both but can't take the pressure so he runs away. While running, he runs into Kim. Po tries to defeat Kim, but he is unable to even phase him, hence the name "Kim the Invincible". While Ping and Shifu argue, they hear Po scream, they watch Kim torturing Po. As Shifu and Ping stay hidden, they try to discuss how to save Po. Shifu recognizes Kim and immediately realizes a physical attack is useless. They decide that Kim may be invincible on the outside, but maybe an internal attack would be better. Meanwhile, Po is getting thrown around by Kim who reveals that each time he defeats a warrior, he gets a tattoo of the fight as a reward. Kim has defeated warriors from across the world including Zambia and Borneo. Ping and Shifu arrive at the scene dressed as ordinary villagers who offer Kim some tea and cake(which will actually burn Kim from the inside). But the tea accidentally spills on Kim, angering him and he tries to attack Ping and Shifu. He keeps attacking Po who eventually stuffs the cake and tea into Kim's mouth. After Kim is defeated, Po, Shifu, and Ping return happily back to the Valley of Peace. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng * as Son * as Shifu * as Mr. Ping * as Kim * as Dad Trivia * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes